


The name

by MirisayaRams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirisayaRams/pseuds/MirisayaRams
Summary: The name is written on the hand. Name or nickname...What your soulmate will call you.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Имя](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666718) by Современный папирус. 



> This is a very short sketch, or rather a translation of my original sketch into English for the first day of SenHaku Week. Please enjoy!

The name

The name is written on the hand.

There are many theories and conjectures around this. What does language mean? What does the font mean? What do the angle at which the inscription is written and the distance between the letters mean? How does this relate to character? To fate?

All these things known as pseudoscience. Only one fact is known for sure. The name on the hand, last name or nickname is how your soul mate will address you.

Maybe this is just a coincidence?

Senku is not interested in that. One morning, he just saw neat and clear letters on his wrist.

"Senku".

"The search circle continues to narrow," Ishigami remarked sarcastically to himself, and continued brushing his teeth. Soulmates worried him no more than romantic literature or esotericism.

That year, before the petrification, marks appeared on almost all of his classmates, but since it is always just your own name, it did not make searching easier. Only some guys now wore wristbands or bracelets on their hands, trying to cover a nickname, if it was too personal, but there were only two or three people like that.

In the end, people lived quietly and without a kindred spirit, seldom any mark made it possible to accurately determine that this is "your" person, and many were happy.

Even in the stone world, inscriptions continued to appear.

Senku was surprised to see letters and hieroglyphs on their villagers hands that they were unable to read. By what system do these marks appear at all, and why are they needed in this case? Nature is really mad, as Chrome once said.

Senku was slightly less surprised when he glimpsed a familiar word on Kohaku's wrist. He stopped and asked for a look, just out of interest.

And then he laughed for a long time under the surprised looks of the others. Could have guessed himself, before the inscription on the hand says it so directly.

"Um ... Are you okay, Senku?"

“Everything is just great, Lioness,” he replies, wiping away tears from his laughter.

"I'm not a Lioness!" once again indignant Kohaku, sharply pulling his hand out of his palms.

Bold and abrupt letters on her wrist boldly argue with the girl.


End file.
